Multimedia services through various media are becoming popular as services are evolving in the form of merging broadcasting services and communication services. That is, services using existing broadcast media, such as terrestrial, satellite and cable services, are diversified based on digital methods, while mobile broadcasting services, such as Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) services, Digital Video Broadcasting-Handheld (DVP-H) services and Advanced Television Systems Committee-Mobile/Handheld (ATSC-M/H) services, and convergence services including an Internet Protocol TeleVision (IPTV) service are emerging. In particular, digital broadcasting provides programs with picture quality dozens of times higher than existing analog broadcasting and with Compact Disk (CD) sound quality, provides a variety of choices by offering a greater number of channels, and provides new two-way services, such home shopping, home banking, electronic mail, and the Internet, thereby offering high-quality broadcast services.
Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) Media Transport (MMT) is one of representative technologies for multimedia transmission. MMT is a technique for transporting coded media data with respect to multimedia services through a heterogeneous packet-switched network including an Internet Protocol (IP) network (that is, the Internet) and a digital broadcasting network. Here, the coded media data includes timed audiovisual media data and non-timed data.
International Standardization Organization (ISO)-based media file format (ISOBMFF) defines a data structure for time-based multimedia files, such as video or audio. ISOBMFF provides various types of file formats, such as a Media Processing Unit (MPU) or a Dynamic Adaptive Streaming over Hyper Text Transfer Protocol (HTTP) (DASH) segment. DASH is a technology used to efficiently transmit media data through a broadband network, such as the Internet.
A DASH segment may be transmitted using a transfer protocol optimized for the transmission of an object (that is, a file). An example of the transfer protocol includes a Real-time Object delivery over Unidirectional Transport) (ROUTE) protocol as a file transport mode based on Request For Comments (RFC) and MMT technologies. ROUTE may be used to carry a file in a higher layer of a User Datagram Protocol (UDP) and an IP layer. A basic ROUTE transmission unit is a Layered Coding Transport (LCT) packet, and a header of the LCT packet indicates, in a byte offset form, which part of an object data included in a payload include.
The above information is presented as background information only to help understand the present invention. Applicants have made no determination and make no assertion as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present application.